


and then i smell the smoke

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Сквозь вой огня и собственные крики Северс слышит, с каким влажным звуком рвётся его поводок, грохот падающих балок – грохот сгорающих мостов. Он не может, он ничего не может, он оставляет людей умирать, на деле убивая тем самым себя самого".</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then i smell the smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



Маленький, вёрткий Гог всегда был центром существования всех вокруг. В доме Дена он был вторым сыном, среди здоровых лбов – направляющей стрелкой. У жителей Чёрчхилл Эстейт был собственный Элвис Пресли – сутулый и щуплый, но как-то внушающий, что всё может быть иначе, всё может быть лучше. Всё и было лучше рядом с ним: его мозг выдавал сотни идей, безумных, прекрасных, совершенно лишённых смысла. Все вокруг слишком поздно поняли, что другие дети выросли из бессмысленной жестокости, он же даже Тома и Джерри смотрел с холодной отстранённостью естествоиспытателя – последнего на Земле, без шанса передать знания и без обязательств его передавать.

Когда в горло Денниса впивается пёс отца, Джордж упрашивает родителей купить ему щенка. Отныне Деннис инстинктивно кладёт ладонь на шею, протягивая другую для рукопожатия Гогу. Вся его жизнь теперь – обречённое ожидание нападения.

Когда им исполняется шестнадцать, его ожидания оправдываются.

Это день рождения Дена – он выше, но младше, он выглядит главным, но его меньше в их дружбе. Его вообще там нет. Он в зеркальном лабиринте, и в каждом изломе – Джордж.

Он бьёт Денниса в живот, как хозяин, который, срывая бессильную злобу, пинает любимую собаку, а потом немедленно пытается искупить свою вину. Он падает на колени, задирая футболку Северса, тот согнут болью, и ноги его не держат, лицо искажает гримаса. Гог неловко утыкается в его живот лицом. Кожа солона и горяча, рот Джорджа ещё горячее, когда он сцеловывает, слизывает боль, прихватывает губами место удара. Деннис ждёт укуса, но Гог просто целует, задыхаясь, давясь своей сутью.

Через неделю Деннис целует его сам, пока тот слизывает кровь с его подбородка после того, как разбивает ему нос собственным лбом – вместо приветствия. Гог всегда сам зализывает раны, которые наносит. Вспыльчивый хозяин, подумаешь, вот только Ден не знает людей спокойнее него.

Ещё через неделю они вместе закапывают собаку Джорджа прямо во дворе, под самыми окнами Северсов. Ден думает, что не хочет ничего знать, и он точно мазохист, потому что спрашивает:

– Почему?

Он думает, Гог промолчит или отшутится, но тот дарит ему одну из самых нежных своих улыбок:

– Он тебе мешал.

После этого Деннис ночует у него впервые с тех пор, как им было по восемь, постель Джорджа пахнет псиной, и Деннис жалуется на это. Гог молча меняет постельное бельё, а потом бьёт Дена в лицо, наотмашь, расслабленной кистью, пальцы как плети. Он всегда бьёт лениво, и берёт его тоже лениво, зная, что спешить некуда, у них впереди всё время мира.

Ден совсем не страдает, ведь страдает только тот, кто знает, что боль закончится. Хотя бы надеется на это. Он не надеется и не ждёт, он просто проживает дни, каждый из которых неотличим от предыдущего. Мать качает головой, видя сбитые костяшки – это не об Джорджа, нет, стены в этом отношении благодарнее.

Не то что бы Ден мог быть счастлив или не счастлив, всё это лишь способ выживания, не более того. Ему кажется, что этот способ лучше, чем отцовский – выпить и забыться, потому что если его способ вредит только ему самому, то способ мистера Северса вредит всем вокруг. Джорджу, может быть, даже хорошо. Наверное. Он не выглядит не то что счастливым или несчастным, он и заинтересованным-то не выглядит, и выдают его только нежные прикосновения пальцев к синякам, которые эти же пальцы и нанесли. Будто он проверяет карту, которую сам же и составлял – не влез ли кто? Не влез. В Денниса тоже никто не может влезть, он до краёв полон Джорджа, его немой, усталой злости, его невысказанной любви. Ден живёт во сне – и не знает, как проснуться, не знает, зачем просыпаться.

Всё меняется по звонку будильника, который – слитые воедино автомобильный гудок, рыдания матери, похоронный марш, оглашение приговора. Отец отправляется в тюрьму, и провожая его взглядом в зале суда, Деннис вздрагивает, вдруг ощущая чужие пальцы на загривке. Жест почти ласкающий, почти защитный, почти ободряющий, но волосы встают дыбом, и Северс оборачивается, вглядываясь в лицо Гога, будто видит его впервые.

Возможно, так оно и есть.

На следующий день он дарит Джорджу щенка, и тому даже не нужно смотреть на лицо Денниса, чтобы понимать, что это значит. Сон клубами дыма рассеивается перед глазами Дена. Он просыпается, и просыпается, и этим пробуждениям во сне нет конца.

Встречи их теперь редки и рваны, но Северс никогда не натягивает поводок в звонкую струну, всегда держится рядом, не находя в себе сил и желания отстраниться. Джордж, видя это, становится изощрённей, жёстче, хлещет его словами, сочится ядом, и яд проникает под кожу Дена. В малых дозах яды – это лекарства, но Гог постепенно вливает в него всё больше своей отравы, слишком мало, чтобы умереть, достаточно, чтобы стать зависимым, чтобы ломка была хуже, чем всё, что мог бы сделать с ним Гог.

Именно жажда новой дозы толкает Денниса идти за Джорджем в ту самую ночь, ночь страшного пожара, слишком злой шутки. Сквозь вой огня и собственные крики Северс слышит, с каким влажным звуком рвётся его поводок, грохот падающих балок – грохот сгорающих мостов. Он не может, он ничего не может, он оставляет людей умирать, на деле убивая тем самым себя самого.

Три месяца Деннис ждёт своего шанса на искупление, становится бледным неловким призраком.

Гог стискивает пальцами его подбородок, впивается в челюсть, зная, что тот не откроет рта, и это вынудит его склонить голову. Деннис никогда не отводил взгляда, теперь не отводит тоже, но смотрит прямо в центр лба, и взгляд его страшный, тёмный, опасный. Гог воспитал убийцу, Гог воспитал врага, и внутри него плещется мрачное удовлетворение: всё идёт своим чередом. Он берёт его снова, не церемонясь, укладывает грудью на грязный стол, Ден чуть сгибает колени, опускаясь, и он не холоден, ни горяч, не податлив и не упёрт, он не терпит и не хочет, и Гог вколачивается в него ещё злее, он жаждет ответа.

Он его получает. Первый сдавленный стон срывается с губ Денниса, и он закусывает нижнюю до крови, он ненавидел бы Гога, но не может, и потому ненавидит себя с удвоенным азартом, кончая без рук, наполняясь собственной злостью и ядом Джорджа.

Через два дня Гога закрывают, и Деннис стыдится собственной радости, отправляясь в пожарную часть, но этот стыд так мал перед возможностью искупления, очищения огнём.

Полгода спустя он привыкает откликаться на прозвище, работает под началом человека, которого едва не убил, и окружающие ненавидят его так, будто каждый об этом знает. Будто каждый видит волочащийся за ним обрывок поводка. Во всяком случае, нельзя не заметить, как в клубе, куда они отправляются посмотреть на малыша Эла всем Белым Дозором, хлыщ с ледяными глазами наступает на кожаную ленту, и Эсбо начинает задыхаться. Его не ломало все эти полгода, и теперь ломка наваливается, обрушивается на него камнепадом, Деннис бежит, бежит прочь и от Гога, и от Кева, и от ребят. Это не постыдное бегство, и хуже всего – не самое желанное. Джордж провожает взглядом несущегося за Эсбо Кевина и ухмыляется: нашёл. Как славно. Начатое нужно закончить.

«Начатое нужно закончить», – именно это говорит себе Деннис через день после их последней ночи, когда оба они веселились как беззаботные подростки, мелкая шпана, не выпачканная в детской крови. Он набрасывает капюшон, замирая перед окном, высматривая уходящую Эмили. Как только девочка скрывается за углом, Эсбо спускается вниз, стучит, как ни в чём не бывало, и, спрашивая про сестру, впервые наслаждается непониманием в глазах Гога – он ещё не до конца понимает, что поменялось во взгляде Денниса. Сам Эсбо не понимает тоже, но это совсем не мешает ему впечатать кулак в самое красивое лицо, какое он видел в своей жизни. Он захлопывает дверь, седлает Гога и методично превращает его лицо в кровавое месиво, не целиком, впрочем, он совсем не бьёт левой, он хочет, чтобы Джордж видел в зеркале, что именно может сделать с ним Эсбо, чтобы он мог сравнить.

Деннис даёт себе волю, срывается с остатков поводка, и ему хочется смеяться от понимания: он всегда мог уйти, никогда не хотел уйти, и сейчас не хочет. Он склоняется к хрипящему, давящемуся кровью Гогу и шепчет его же слова:

– Не вини собак, всегда виноваты хозяева.

С отвращением выпускает из кулака ткань толстовки, которую сгрёб, удерживая Джорджа почти на весу, почти отталкивает, только под ними твёрдый деревянный пол, и голова его бьётся об него с глухим звуком, когда он наконец отключается.

Эсбо тяжело поднимается, разом чувствуя всю усталость последних недель, тихо прикрывает за собой дверь, будто оставляет не едва живого человека за ней, а всего лишь боится потревожить сон любовника. Небольшая, в сущности, разница.

Он потирает сбитые костяшки – впервые не о стену, а об Джорджа – и делает глубокий вдох. Его горло больше не сжимает ошейник.


End file.
